


Be My Player 2

by animejpg



Series: Cats and Crows [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance, Video & Computer Games, Volleyball, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejpg/pseuds/animejpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata forms an unlikely and close relationship with Kenma, but it quickly turns to a romantic interest in the other teen. Hinata tries to figure out what to do, since the shy boy doesn't seem the type to be interested in a  younger hyperactive, volleyball obsessed boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Player 2

  When Hinata had first met Kenma, he had not expected the blond haired boy to be related to any sort of sports. He didn’t stick out much and, if Hinata remembered correctly, Kenma had been playing a video game while his team was practicing. Hinata was baffled when he they a practice match against Kenma’s team and had found out that Kenma was actually the back bone the Nekoma volleyball team.

  Kenma had motivated Hinata to work harder and the orange haired boy had aspired to befriend the shy blond haired boy. Even if Kenma was older than him and on a rival team, Hinata saw him as a potential friend, so after their first practice match he managed to trade numbers with Kenma.

  After a few weeks of constant texting, the two had managed to get on a comfortable level of friendship where Hinata and Kenma could hang out. At first, Kenma was ridiculously shy and uncooperative. It had annoyed Hinata a little bit but after showing an interest in video games, Kenma immediately shifted to a talkative fan boy. After talking about their passions and shared interests, Hinata took up video gaming in order to have an excuse to hang out with Kenma.

  Hinata would often spend his weekends at Kenma’s house, since Hinata didn’t own very many consoles or games. Soon enough, Hinata had started three different games, and after knowing Kenma for about a month, Kenma had even leant him a game and a PSP.

  In return, Hinata had bought two games he knew Kenma was looking forward to, stabilizing the bond between the two. Although Hinata’s main priority and interest was volleyball, Kenma and video games became his second priority.  Kenma also seemed to have Hinata as a priority, as he would often snapchat him during practices or text him randomly during the day to ask what he was doing and to just make simple conversation. They would constantly initiate in snapchat battles, seeing how many embarrassing photos they could take of their team members or how many stray cats or random birds they saw on their walk from school.

  Hinata had felt a growing sense of admiration for Kenma that he dismissed as idolizing the other teen until he had received a particularly interesting snapchat from the boy. Hinata would often snapchat Kenma early in the morning, partly because it was when he began his jog and slightly because he knew it would notify Kenma and there was the chance of him waking up. When he had sent Kenma a picture of himself posing in his lazy jogging clothes, he hadn’t expected Kenma to reply back seconds later with his hair tied back and shirtless in a slightly lit room.

  Hinata had screenshotted the photo for the fact that Kenma looked exhausted and the caption of “new game, no life” but when he looked back at the photo; he realized that Kenma was indeed shirtless. And that Kenma looked pretty good looking shirtless. Although Kenma had a small figure, his abs were still toned in contrast to his petit shoulders.  Although Kenma’s body was a shock, the fact that Kenma had pulled back mesmerized Hinata.

  Rather than a cute, small figure, Kenma suddenly looked… _hot._ Hinata had not once thought of Kenma as anything more than a friend, even a platonic friend. But as he examined the picture more, he realized that his admiration for the teen turned into adoration.  The fact that Kenma was a very cuddly person didn’t help.

  Hinata didn’t know what to do with the fact that he now liked Kenma romantically. As far as Hinata knew, Kenma hadn’t ever been in a relationship due to the fact that he didn’t want one. Meaning there was a possibility that he’d been asked, maybe multiple times by people, and he had rejected every person. If anyone actually had a chance with Kenma, it was probably Kuroo, who was constantly with the smaller teen and had even convinced Kenma to continue playing volleyball, even if Kenma didn’t like it that much.

  He sighed as he continued his run, pocketing his phone. He suddenly felt slightly guilty for saving the picture. Maybe Kenma would think Hinata was weird for saving the picture? What if Kenma actually thought Hinata was some creepy pervert who befriended people for shirtless pictures? As weird as it sounded, Hinata suddenly felt sick at the idea of Kenma being repulsed by him.

  He was distracted by another notification from Kenma. When Hinata opened the snap, there was yet another picture of Kenma shirtless and his hair pulled back messily. This time, the teen was holding a 3ds, partially showing the screen to the camera. The caption simply said “guess” and Hinata laughed as he realized it was one of the newer Pokémon games that had been released.

  When Kenma had first introduced video games to Hinata, he started with Pokémon since it was easy to get into and to understand the controls (which Hinata had the hardest time with). Ever since Hinata had become interested in the game, the two would get together to play and name the little creatures ridiculous names or terribly punny names.  

  Hinata replied with a ridiculous face with the caption “idk neopets??” He laughed at his own humor before sending it. Again he pocketed his phone and refused to answer the few messages he received until he had finished his jog and returned home.

  When Hinata returned home, he flopped on his bed and took off his shirt, sweating in the ridiculous heat of spring. Usually, it was cool and breezy, but as spring shifted into summer, the sun became unbearable at times, and for some reason it decided to be uncooperative during his run. He took out his phone to view the notifications as he whipped the sweat off his forehead with his other hand.

  The snaps were simply a close up on Kenma’s game saying “cLOSE”, another zoom in on a Pokémon with “its digimon” and a last one, completely black saying “responddd”.  Hinata laughed and raised his camera, posing innocently and typing in “sorry I was jogging!!”

  He received a reply with Kenma who looked questioningly at the camera, “gross ur sweaty”, quickly followed by another one saying “is it rlly that hot out??” Hinata laughed at the fact that Kenma rarely went out to exercise unless Kuroo dragged him along for practice, but his laugh caught in his throat when he realized that Kenma had screenshotted his last snap.

  Kenma never screenshotted anything, and Hinata knew that (since the older boy claimed that his phone was for video game references only) and couldn’t get over the fact that Kenma had actually screenshotted a shirtless pic of him.

  For the rest of their talk, Hinata made sure he was wearing a shirt and avoiding his face, afraid that Kenma would see the obvious and lingering blush that spread across his face. Hinata had really wanted to avoid developing his feelings for Kenma but he couldn’t stop the more he talked to the teen and the more he thought of him.

  The next day, Kenma invited him over as usual, but Hinata hesitated. He didn’t want to act awkward around Kenma and give it away but if he were to refuse the blond haired boy would know something was up.

  Kenma was like that; able to easily tell if something bothered someone. Since he didn’t like socializing too much, he just observed and was able to pick up body language and odd behaviors displayed by people. Hinata found it fascinating, and sometimes when they were in public, he would make Kenma tell him about a person’s body language.

  But now, it seemed that Kenma’s observant skills would be used against him. He would be able to tell Hinata was in a slump or was anxious about something and probably pester him about it. Kenma didn’t seem the type, but after Hinata had failed a test and was bummed about it, Kenma did everything he could to cheer Hinata up (which meant a sleepover, video games and terrible comedy films).

  Hinata ended up going, hoping he could hide the fact that he anxious. It didn’t last very long.

  When he headed up to Kenma’s room and opened the door, Kenma was in a t-shirt and boxers, his hair pulled back lazily to reveal more black than blond strands of his hair. Hinata had seen Kenma in his boxers before, hell, he cuddled Kenma like that when they were playing intense brawl video games, but now it seemed to make him freeze up. He remained their stiff before Kenma looked over and shot him a glare that seemed to observe every part of Hinata.

  “What’s wrong?” Kenma said as he sat up and turned towards Hinata, who was still in the doorway.

  _Damn it._ Hinata wished he could’ve prepared himself better, but he couldn’t have. He crossed the room and sat on Kenma’s bed. _Try to play it off, you still have a chance_ , Hinata tried to reassure himself.

  He shrugged as he watched Kenma shift his position again to face him. Kenma’s eyes seemed pointed and cryptic as he studied the orange haired boy that clearly sat nervous on his bed.

  “Not much, just not looking forward to an exam that I’m pretty sure I failed,” Hinata replied scratching the back of his head bashfully and giving a small grin at Kenma. His eyes were still fixed on him and they gave no sign as to what Kenma was thinking.

  To Hinata’s relief, Kenma slowly nodded his head in understanding.

  “Yeah, that happens sometimes. Except,” he replied, slowly, “you don't have an exam you’re worried about. It’s something else. Did something happen with a team member?”

  Hinata sat in disbelief. He was able to narrow the problem down to friends. Either Kenma could read minds or Hinata was terrible at hiding his emotions. It was probably both.

  “It’s nothing important, really!” Hinata tried to reassure Kenma, turning his attention to the wall of video games that Kenma had stacked up. Hinata wanted anything but to have this conversation so soon. He didn’t want this conversation to happen ever in all honesty.

  Kenma got up and sat next to Hinata, probably in a reassuring gesture, but when Hinata flinched, Kenma sat back again and began to process the younger boy’s movements.

  _He’s usually never this fidgety, so clearly he’s anxious for something to happen,_ Kenma observed, narrowing his eyes. _Did he think I was going to hurt him? No, it has something to do with his friends. Did Kuroo threaten him? No, no, Hinata would_ definitely _tell me if he did. So why…?_

Hinata was hoping Kenma wouldn’t understand. He could try sending mixed signals but he felt like that would be deceiving Kenma who was just trying to help him.

  Before Hinata could reassure Kenma that he was indeed fine and would much rather play brawl, Kenma asked “It’s a girlfriend problem then, right?”

  Kenma couldn’t think of any other reason. Hinata was so fidgety because he loved someone. Kenma had been able to understand and perceive the body language through _multiple_ accounts of couples he’d seen around school, and even experienced a few who were interested in him. Of course, he refused because he hadn’t known any of the girls that came up to him and mostly because he was afraid he wouldn’t meet their expectations of “perfect Kenma boyfriend”.

  Now Hinata was in love and Kenma was dying to know who. Maybe it was a girl he had seen while jogging? Maybe he realized that a classmate had liked him and he developed feelings back? In all honesty, Kenma was dying to know because he was afraid that Hinata wouldn’t make Kenma a priority or that they would drift apart. Kenma never wanted that, especially since being around Hinata was so comforting.

  Hinata shook his head and blushed. _Bingo_ , thought Kenma.

  Hinata would not let Kenma know but it seemed that Kenma was close to knowing the truth.

  _Maybe I should tell him. Just so I can get it over with. Then we can ignore this whole ordeal and go back to being friends,_ Hinata thought, but a burning sensation in his chest told him that he really didn’t want to be brushed off as a friend, or for Kenma to just forget the whole thing.

  “You can tell me. I may not be much help, but it’s always good to let things off your chest,” Kenma implied, nudging closer to Hinata, who moved farther towards the edge of the bed. Kenma frowned since Hinata was really big on physical contact, especially when he was distressed. Kenma had always let Hinata cuddle him while they played games or talked because Hinata always seemed happier, and partly because Kenma enjoyed Hinata’s energetic warmth.

  Hinata shook his head again and moved farther from Kenma, making Kenma move closer and Hinata move farther. Eventually they moved all the way towards the end of the bed and, in an anxious haste, Hinata fell off the bed, Kenma tumbling after.

  Kenma took the opportunity to pin Hinata down. In all honesty, Hinata could have _easily_ pushed the blond haired boy off, but instead he froze up and his blush deepened and spread to his neck. Kenma observed his reaction and then it clicked for him.

  Kenma shifted so that he straddled Hinata’s waist, and so that Hinata couldn’t push him off as easily. Kenma fixed his attention back to Hinata who was very clearly uncomfortable with Kenma’s reposition, but Kenma was more focused on figuring out if he was right and why he would be right.

  “Hinata,” Kenma said calmly, a tone of concern underlying his words, “I just want to know what’s going on. You can tell me, right?”

  _Well clearly I have to tell you or I bet you won’t move,_ Hinata thought stubbornly. He sighed, refusing to look Kenma in the eye. He would not go down like this. He refused to go down at all, but it seemed Kenma had made the connection and would either persist about it to him or, Hinata feared, make him leave to never be seen again.

  “Hinata, please look at me and tell the truth,” Kenma said unevenly. He really had no idea how to deal with the situation, especially since he found so much comfort in Hinata. He hadn’t really experienced sexual interest in people, but romance had always gotten his interest, ever so slightly. He hadn’t planned on trying anything out until he grew fond of someone, but Kenma hadn’t realized he had grown fond of Hinata at some point. He had thought of it as respect for the boy’s energetic ambitions, but it seeped to a deeper sort of admiration.

  “Look, Kenma, it’s nothing, really,” Hinata tried to explain, “I’m just, uh, I don't know, confused I guess?”

  Kenma looked down at him and pursed his lips. _It’s close to a confession, but still not a confession,_ Kenma thought critically.

  “Just tell me what’s bothering you and I can help. Or at least I can try.”

  “It doesn’t involve you, so it’s alright ill work it out myself,” Hinata lied. He wiggled under Kenma’s weight, never realizing how heavy he was.

  “I think it does involve me and really, please Hinata, let me try to understand and help,” Kenma replied persistently, sitting firmly on Hinata’s stomach, silently hoping he wasn’t suffocating the boy.

  “You can’t really help unless you like me and want to go out with me,” Hinata blurted with a hint of anger. He was put into a situation where he felt hopeless and he didn’t want to deal with the conflicting idea of having to date someone he had grown so close to.

  “Well,” Kenma started as he rolled off of Hinata to lie down beside him, “I can try.”

  He had answered to softly that Hinata had to strain to hear what he had said, and even so, Hinata refused to believe what he had heard. He looked at Kenma in disbelief, noticing a blush that crept to the boy’s ears.

  Hinata couldn’t help but smile when he had finally processed what Kenma had said. He’d give it a try. Hinata froze, processing the idea.

  _Is he doing it because he likes me back,_ Hinata questioned, _or because he pities me? Makes me want to feel better?_

  “It’s because you like me back, right?” Hinata voiced his question aloud to Kenma who was still staring back at him. They seemed to be fixed in their positions on the floor, both too shocked and numb to move.

  Kenma frowned at the question. He had wanted to try to understand his feelings for Hinata better and because they could be closer together. Did Hinata think he had other plans for him?

  “I guess,” Kenma answered, turning his head to look up at the ceiling. Hinata followed his gaze. “I guess I have some feelings for you but I can’t work out just what they are. I’ve never been in a relationship, and to be honest, being in one makes me nervous because I don't want to be met with high expectations to be a perfect boyfriend or something.”

  “You were a great friend without trying hard,” Hinata mentioned.

“Oh, no I was trying really hard. No one usually can stand my spam of snaps,” Kenma retorted and they both chuckled. Kenma sighed again before continuing.

  “Relationships never really seemed worth the energy, so I never really felt attraction to anyone,” he turned back to Hinata at this point, “which is why I'm willing to try with you. I mean, if you don't mind” he finished lamely.

  Hinata returned his gaze with a soft smile. “It seems like you were the one who needed to talk about their problems this time,” Hinata teased.

  Kenma smiled, taking Hinata’s teasing as a yes.

  Kenma sat up abruptly, looking down at Hinata who was surprised by the sudden movement. “And now that we’re officially going out, we have to celebrate with ice cream.”

  Hinata smiled and sat up nodding.

  “Agreed, but you have to buy. I have no money,” Hinata said as Kenma rolled his eyes and got up to get dressed. “Besides,” Hinata said snidely, “you’re my senpai, riiight?”

  Kenma threw a shirt at Hinata’s face and laughed.

  “I’m not just your senpai, I’m your boyfriend,” he replied lightheartedly as he pulled some pants on.

  _Boyfriend,_ Hinata thought warmly, _yeah, you’re my boyfriend now_

**Author's Note:**

> made this little drabble at 3 am haha


End file.
